


Die for You

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Azrael loves her big brother, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hell, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer, Rescue Missions, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Azrael needs a miracle to free her brother from Hell...Luckily she already knows one.
Relationships: Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	Die for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts).



Azrael landed on the balcony of her brother's penthouse. She wasn't sure what she'd find when she'd heard the desparate pleas from Ella, but it definitely hadn't been this. The furniture was turned over, glass shards from various liquor bottles covered the floor. Lucifer's books had been forcefully removed from the shelves and papers scattered everywhere. Quite frankly, it looked a tornado had gone through the place. 

At the center of the mess, rockingand staring into space....was Chloe Decker.

"I was afraid of this," Azrael muttered. 

She'd thought something was off when she'd dropped a soul off in hell,and found the gates deserted. Flying further into the realm, she found demons rioting everywhere, muttering about a failed takeover of Earth and a weak king.Alarmed, she flew to the spire in the middle of the realm, and found her brother sitting there, just as shaky and unresponsive as the woman now in front of her. 

She'd been trying to get Lucifer to acknowledge her presence when she caught Ella's prayer. Her friend was begging God to find Lucifer, telling him that Chloe was refusing to eat or sleep half the time, had sent Trixie to her father, and resigned from her job at the LAPD. No one had been able to contact her since she'd left the precinct, and Ella was frantic. 

After seeing the state her brother was in, Azrael had a pretty good idea of where to find the woman. 

She needed to snap Chloe out of this. The woman was the only thing that could get her brother out of the state he's in. Otherwise, the demons were going to kill him and overrun the Earth again. The Angel of Death may not be attached to humans outside of Ella, but her Lu was everything.

"Uhm...Chloe right?" She asked the woman," can we talk?".

Chloe's head snapped up at the voice. At first,she was frightened, but she seemed to relax at the sight of Azrael's wings.

"You....you're one of Lucifer's siblings...aren't you?".

"Yup," Azrael chirped, "Lu is my big brother".

Those words seemed to rile Chloe up. She leaped at the unsuspecting angel and started pummeling her repeatedly.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU ASSHOLES TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?! ONE OF YOU SHOULD BE IN HELL INSTEAD OF LUCIFER! WE WERE FINALLY GOING TO BE HAPPY.....".

"We were finally going to be happy..." She said quieter, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Azrael had not expected that violent of a reaction from the woman.

_ She must really love my brother. _

" Chloe," Azrael stated calmly, " I know you're upset, believe me I am too, but I need your help if we're going to get Lu back here".

"How?" Chloe sniffed, " I can't get in Hell, and even if I could, it would take a miracle to relieve him of that throne".

Suddenly, a light went off in Azrael's brain. "That's it! That's how we'll get Lu out of there!".

"What?".

"A long time ago, our brother Raziel, told me a secret prophecy. ' _When the King of Hell holds the light of a miracle within the Infernal Realm, Hell will no longer have need of his rule' "._

" What does that mean?" Chloe asked.

"Basically, Lu needs to combine his light with a miracle's and it will seal Hell to everything but damned souls".

"Yeah but," Chloe hesitated, " where are we going to get one of those?".

"Uhm...." Azrael admitted sheepishly," probably should have told you this at the beginning of the conversation, but you were born because of divine intervention...that makes you a bona-fide miracle".

For the first time since her love had flew away from that balcony, Chloe had hope.

"Let's do this".

******************

"So, tell me again, what am I supposed to be doing?" Maze asked.

"You're going to guard Chloe's body," Azrael explained," I can't take a living human into hell, because the body would age like, really fast, but I can take her soul".

"Aight, sounds good," Maze turned to Chloe who was laying on Lucifer's bed, " go fetch our idiot".

"Will do," Chloe chuckled before she closed her eyes and allowed Azrael to place her in a state of living death.

***************

When she opened her eyes again, the first thing Chloe saw was ash. It covered the ground, the walls, and accumulated on some of the doors. It fell continuously from the sky like snow, only instead of the crisp coolness of Winter, an intense heat surrounded the former detective.

Azrael kept a hold of her hand as they walked through the maze of corridors. She didn't want to risk having Chloe become demon fodder.

Speaking of the demons, they seem to be engaged in a battle with someone at the bottom of the central spire. 

Someone with bloodied, white wings.

"LUCIFER!".

Before Azrael could stop her, Chloe ran straight into the battle. At the confusion of seeing such a bright human soul coming towards them, the demons temporarily scattered. She launched herself right at the devil, who acted on instinct and flew to the top of the throne with her.

Once they were high enough, he pulled back to look at her.

"Detective?".

"I haven't been a detective in awhile," Chloe said as she touched his cheek, "are you okay?".

"Me?! Detective, do you have any idea where you are? You should be more worried about yourself! How are you even here?".

"I brought her, Lu," Azrael stated once she reached them.

"WHAT?!"

"Now let me explain...." She started before he interrupted her.

"How could you bring her to this place, Azrael?! Didn't think her death would be a big enough twist of the knife, so you brought her to Hell to drive it further into my heart!".

"Lucifer," Chloe grabbed his face in her hands, " this place, horrific as it is, isn't hell to me. The only hell I know is being without you. Besides, I'm not dead".

"You're...you're not?".

"No, Lucifer, your sister just put my body in a kind of stasis,so she could bring me here....so we can bring you home".

He smiled, that same incredulous smile he'd given her when she said she loved him. Lucifer pulled Chloe towards himinto a passionate kiss, their tears mingling together. 

Azrael watched in awe when their combined teardrops hit the throne, and a bright light grew from it, enveloping the couple.

Suddenly, all of Hell started shaking, sending the demons into a panic. As the light expanded, the shaking grew worse and all of the underworld was flashed by the blinding, brilliant light.

By the time the brightness had faded, the demons looked around in shock. The once might throne was a pile of rubble on the ground, and the devil had vanished.

*******************

Maze was standing in the doorway of Lucifer's bedroom, watching Chloe's body, when a flash of light blasted in the room, causing her to shield her eyes. When she was able to look again, she saw Chloe awake and sitting on Lucifer's lap, with a frazzled Azrael next to them.

"So, I take it you bitches pulled that prophecy or whatever off?".

"What prophecy was it this time?"Lucifer asked.

Azrael explained the vision she'd been given by the angel of secrets. Lucifer looked at Chloe with a sense of wonder.

"I never realized how much of a miracle you truly are, Detective".

"Yeah well," Chloe smiled, "Now we have time to find out".

He laughed before pulling her close, "I love you, Chloe".

"I love you, too, Lucifer".

"On that note, I need a drink," Maze muttered," Come on AZ, let's go get sloshed while the lovebirds catch up ".

"Coming!" Azrael said cheerfully. She took one last look at the couple and smiled.

Her Lu was happy....and that's what mattered the most.


End file.
